


The Royal Tour

by Hansotsi (Karmula)



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Ex Sex, F/M, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Hans Being an Asshole (Disney), Implied/Referenced Cheating, Mildly Dubious Consent, Political Alliances, Post-Canon, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2020-12-09 14:13:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20996132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karmula/pseuds/Hansotsi
Summary: Queen Elsa and Princess Anna take a tour of the Southern Isles six months post-the events of Frozen, with the intention of forging a closer relationship between the two mighty kingdoms and entering into an Arendelle-Southern Isles trade agreement. In other words, boring, political mumbo-jumbo, but Prince Hans, unable to get over his lust for the princess, has other ideas.





	The Royal Tour

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in 2014, edited and reuploaded in 2019.

“Prince Hans?”

Prince Hans rolled over, the bed springs creaking and groaning beneath him, and rubbed his eyes, yawning and stretching. His back ached, and his flesh was covered in goosebumps; ever since the whole ‘tried-to-kill-the-Queen-of-Arendelle-and-take-advantage-of-the-princess’ incident, his brothers had confined him to the smallest bedroom in the palace, with only a minimum amount of furniture. Being a palace bedroom, it still wasn’t all that small, but it was much smaller than what he was used to. His luxurious, king-sized bed had been replaced with a narrow single, a thin mattress, and a single, moth eaten blanket, and his most prized possessions had all mysteriously and suddenly disappeared.

“Prince Hans?” the servant called again.

“I’m awake, I’m awake!” Hans called back, stifling another jaw-breaking yawn, and running his fingers through his thick, auburn hair.

“Good! It’s eight o’clock, your Majesty, so be sure to be ready by at least eight-thirty!”

“Of course!… Ready for what?”

“The arrival of the Queen and Princess of Arendelle, sire.”

Hans shot up like a bullet. Anna was coming today! How could he have forgotten?

“Yes, of course! Thank you.”

“Of course, sire.”

Hans slipped into his bathrobe and wandered down the hall to the bathroom, where he splashed his face with cool water, shaved (all except for his signature sideburns), and bathed, allowing the steamy water to swirl around him, matting his thick chest and pubic hair against his damp skin.

Anna.

It had been so long – six months – since Elsa had frozen over Arendelle, and in all that time he hadn’t forgotten a single detail, and every day since then, without fail, he had thought of Anna. He did not regret his brutish behaviour, but still could not help his train of thought, which often wandered off to things such as the curve of Anna’s slim neck, her dainty, freckled button-nose, the way her shoulder blades met with her prominent collar bones. Each time he thought of her, his nether regions would swell and throb at an alarming rate, yearning for the sensation of her small, youthful hands wrapped around his shaft. His attraction towards her was all-consuming, powered by a deeply embedded, animalistic sexual drive.

He was pulsing, begging to be satiated. Unable to resist, he began gently stroking his length, fondling his balls and giving them a light squeeze. He tried to imagine that his hands were actually Anna’s, but couldn’t make the illusion stick. He curled his thick fingers around his shaft and began beating in earnest, pounding from knob to base. He felt the pressure building and began to increase speed. Veins stood out along his length, and he let out a final, low, guttural moan as he burst, the ropy strands of his release floating to the surface of the bathtub. He breathed a sigh of relief.

After that, he quickly dressed in the suit he had been wearing the afternoon he and Anna had first met, combed his hair and gave himself one final glance in the mirror, before running down the hallway in the direction of the grand Entrance hall. He joined his brothers in a long line, all of them awaiting the arrival of the Royal party of Arendelle.

There were distant cries of “They’re here! They’re here!” and he couldn’t help a small, half-smile escaping.

Finally.

But his excitement was short-lived. What would he say to Anna? The last time he had seen her, she had punched him in the face, and then he had been thrown into a prison cell and sent in a ship back to his own country. She hated him, that much was certain, and, come to think of it, a wedding ceremony could certainly have been planned and executed within six months… and she had seemed awfully friendly with that Kristoff oaf…

Suddenly there was a fanfare of trumpets, and all twelve of Hans’ older brothers stood up a little straighter. He noticed that even the most slobbish of them had scrubbed up for the occasion – rumour had it that Queen Elsa was searching for a suitor. That wasn’t the reason for the royal tour, of course – at least not the official one – but he couldn’t blame them for hoping. The actual reason for the tour was to forge a closer relationship between the two mighty kingdoms, and to extend the hand of friendship, as well as to enter into a contracted trading partnership, which Elsa would sign later that day.

Hans quickly averted his gaze downward, but couldn’t hold it there for long. The shadows of two slim, girlish figures fell over his feet as the grand doors opened, and he couldn’t resist. He looked up.

The Queen stood, tall and proud, in a dress of sparkling blues, aquas and all manner of icy hues, and a long, sheer, shimmering cape, upon which tiny snowflakes had been stitched with silver-white thread. It was an exact replica of the dress she had created for herself with her powers on the day of her coronation six months ago, when she had fled Arendelle and sought solace on the North Mountain. Her hair had grown a little longer and was braided to the side, studded with gleaming blue gems and large, white pearls. Her presence was all-encompassing and utterly bewitching. All eyes were drawn to her, except for a single pair, Hans’, whose fell on the figure beside her.

Anna wore her hair loose, flowing; Hans had never seen anything as beautiful as this before. Her thick auburn locks, so similar to his own, curled in masses around her delicate face. The glow behind her head from the outside light gave her an angelic appearance. She wore her pleated green coronation dress, the one she had been wearing the day they’d met, the one that clung so enticingly to the slim curves of her breast and waist. He lifted one corner of his mouth in a smile, and she smiled back nervously, her cheeks ruddy and her eyes aglow with excitement, but also with fear and anxiety.

Hans stood, stooped in a bow, as Queen Elsa and Princess Anna strode past. The trumpets halted, and the Queen greeted the eldest of Hans’ brothers, who knelt before her, his head bowed.

“Welcome, your Majesty, to the kingdom of the Southern Isles.” He stood back up and gestured for one of the maids who stood to the rear of the entrance hall to step forward. “Charlotte will show you and your sister, as well as the rest of your royal party, to your rooms in the south wing of the palace.”

Hans’ heart thrummed in his chest. His room was in the south wing!

“We thank you for your kind hospitality. Of course, we will require another escort, perhaps a male, for we have quite an amount of baggage to be carried in.”

“Yes, of course! My youngest brother, prince Hans, will be of service to you.” Hans’ brother glanced back at him with a sneer, obviously having intended the task as a punishment. Hans, however, was overjoyed at the opportunity.

“Thank you.” Elsa bowed her head, her hands clasped at her front.

“We’ll give you the day to settle in, and I shall send a servant for you when supper is served in the Great Hall.”

As Hans exited the entrance hall, he stole another quick glance of Anna, and his heart skipped a beat. He knew, though her personality was sweet, endearing, that it was not that which called to him, and though she was indeed a great beauty, it was not her appearance, either. Instead, he thought his wild attraction to be powered by a combination of the two, and steered by her pure unattainability.

Put simply, he wanted what he couldn’t have.

Several hours and several tonnes of luggage later, Hans hauled the last suitcase – Anna’s – into the assigned room, just down the hall from Hans’ own room and on the opposite side. It was furnished with a large bed, a nightstand, several heavily laden bookcases, several lounges and armchairs, a writing desk with a quill and a pot of ink on the surface (and parchment, he was sure, in the drawers), and a wardrobe. By the window was a small, curtained alcove – for privacy – with a few armchairs and a love seat. He made up the bed, taking great care to carefully and deliberately smooth out any wrinkles, knowing that his princess – no, he shouldn’t think of her that way, her name was Anna, and she was not his – would soon be lying underneath these sheets, clad in nothing but a nightgown, perhaps just her undergarments, or even naked, the way he liked to sleep.

He emptied out the contents of the case, hanging dresses and gowns of various colour and design inside the room’s wardrobe, and placing vials of lip potion and eye shadow on the nightstand. He hesitated when he came to the compartment that held Anna’s underwear, but could not resist himself. He sifted through the items, feeling silk and lace, before pulling out a tiny pair of silk panties and holding them against his nose, inhaling deeply. They smelled sweet, of soap and skin, of her, and he felt himself rising below the belt.

“Hans?”

Startled, he jumped, dropping the panties back into the suitcase and slamming it shut. “Princess!”

“I could go, if, um…”

Despite her previous anger towards him, there was a sweetness and reluctance in her voice that gave Hans courage. “Actually, Anna, I wanted to talk to you about something.”

“Oh!” she breathed, her mouth forming a perfect circle. “Yes, of course, should I?…” she trailed off, indicating the door. He stood up and strode towards it, shutting it firmly, and, having heard the satisfying click of the latch, stepped back with a smile. Anna’s face was a flushed, rosy pink, and, sensing a weakness in the barrier between them, Hans grinned invitingly, cocking an eyebrow. She giggled.

Hans gestured towards the alcove, and Anna nodded. Awkwardly, they sat down – not in the love seat, but in adjacent armchairs.

“Anna…” Hans gulped. Should he be honest with her, tell her that, though he wasn’t sorry for lying to her, he was still wildly attracted to her? Or should he lie, again, tell her that he was sorry, lay it on thick, and hope she’d put out?

“I’m so, so sorry for what I said… For what I did. I took advantage of you, thinking only of myself. But I knew what I was going to do before I arrived in Arendelle, before I met you. Even then, I was so desperate for the throne, for a kingdom of my own, that I hurt you, despite my feelings for you. Every minute of every day since, I have regretted it. I hope you can find it in your heart to believe me, to forgive me.”

“Your… your feelings for me?”

Hans looked up, deep into Anna’s eyes, and saw in them a frantic need to forgive. Inside, he smirked. She was just as desperate for love now as she had been then.   
So, he gave her what she craved. Why not?

“I love you, Anna.”

He leaned towards her, slowly, his lips pouted, his eyes slitted, and sensed more than saw her give in to her temptation. Their lips were mere inches from meeting before she pulled back, ever so slightly, and whispered.

“But… Kristoff…”

Hans snarled and grabbed Anna by the shoulders, squeezing tightly. “Kristoff? That reindeer-loving oaf? Anna, I’d rather die than see you be with someone like that!” He lunged forward and planted his mouth firmly on hers, his top lip landing flush on hers, but his bottom lip landing well below the rim of her mouth. They collapsed onto the floor, his tongue searching endlessly, seeking not only to caress but also to map out every square inch of the woman in front of him, inside and out.

He mounted her, still kissing her passionately, and moved his hands from her shoulders to the small of her back. He rose from the kiss, gasping, and sunk his teeth into the fabric of her dress, tearing savagely, exposing creamy skin and sheer lace undergarments, through which her erect nipples were clearly visible. He ripped off the remainders of her dress with his bare hands and tossed it underneath the window. Hans gyrated his pelvis against hers in smooth, circular motions, quickly building up speed and force, his rock-hard erection pressing against his navy breeches.

“Oh, Hans!” she squealed, moaning as he began to nibble and suck at the skin of her neck, moving slowly and deliberately down her body. She ran her tiny hands through his hair, across his chest, spanning his back and coming to cup his face, caressing his cheek as if it were precious. “Hans, I’ve never done anything like this before.”

“Don’t worry, Anna, it’s my first time too,” he lied. As if he hadn’t been with a hundred women before. He reached behind him and slipped his coat off, followed by his shirt and undershirt. “I want you to finish the job,” he whispered into her ear, climbing to his feet. She began to stand up too, until he pushed her down firmly. “No. Stay on your knees.” He smirked, gesturing towards his swelling erection.

She nodded and leaned forward, removing his shoes and socks, unbuckling his belt and tugging his breeches down to his ankles, planting delicate kisses up the insides of his thighs before she took off his underwear. She looked up at him, eyes wide. “I don’t think I can… I mean, I don’t know how to… Hans, please…” She once more tried to stand up, her lips pouted, and once again the prince forced her back down.

“Anna, Anna,” he tutted. “It’ll come naturally. You’ve got to give some, to get some.” He smirked.

“Well, okay…” Anna lowered his throbbing cock into her mouth, which was stretched open as far as it could go and still only just fit around him. Her tongue flicked over his more sensitive knob, while her hands worked over the base, kneading it gently. He shuddered in delight. Then, all of a sudden, he trusted deep into Anna’s throat.

“Hmmmf!” Anna’s voice was muffled, and he felt her gag reflex vibrating against the sensitive skin of his cock. He felt he was nearing climax, but wasn’t done with her yet. The light streaming through the window lit up her auburn hair, illuminating the strands of gold and copper that flowed over her shoulders. He grabbed her hair in his fists and yanked. He backed up before thrusting forward again, balls-deep in her mouth, and exploded inside of her. He felt the muscles of her mouth tightening around him, felt her resistance.

“Oh, not you don’t, Anna!” he chided. “Swallow it all, princess, that’s my girl.” With a grimace she swallowed his seed, sucking it down, and he moaned.

With a soft pop she pulled him out of her mouth. “My turn… my turn…” she whispered hoarsely, her voice raw.

Hans frowned. “Did I say it was your turn?” He wrenched her to her feet by her elbow and pressed her face-first against the window, giving her a reprimanding slap on her lace-covered ass. Her nipples hardened on contact with the cool glass, pearls beneath her skin. She let out a gasp, her breath misting up the windowpane.

“Hans… please…”

He grinned. “Well, since you asked so nicely.” With a laugh he leaned forward and ripped through her panties with his teeth, scraping against the smooth, pale flesh of her ass and leaving behind rosy-pink bite marks. They sank to the floor like anchors, Anna on the bottom, and she felt his throbbing erection – again! What stamina! – press against the soft, taut skin of her stomach. She arched below him, and he rose above her. They moved fluidly, like a rushing body of water or fingers strumming against the strings of a harp. Together they created beautiful music, their bodies rising and falling in harmony.

His cock danced against her pulsing, moist slit, teasing her. “Hans, please!” she repeated, her fingernails scratching against the freckled surface of his back, lifting skin.

“That’s Prince Hans to you, Anna,” he sneered.

“Please! Prince Hans… Please… I need you…”

He laughed. “My, Anna, I never knew you could be so devious!” Beneath him, she panted heavily. He relished the sound. She clawed at his back, her nails raking back layers of skin and drawing blood. With a roar he plunged into her, and felt her muscles clench around him. He heard her gasp, and then begin to moan. As she struggled to close the distance between them, her small, pale breasts pressed against his clammy skin, he saw a bead of sweat trickle down her chest.

Hans began to thrust, slowly at first, and then faster, the friction building. He was barely aware of Anna’s moans, of the racket the pair of them must have been making. He reached across her and held tightly onto the curtains for support as he pounded ceaselessly against her, into her, filling her up. With his other hand he rolled the rough pad of his thumb over her pulsating clitoris, and he heard her shout wordlessly as she neared her climax. The sweet nectar of her arousal spread over his hands in a sticky sap, and he found himself licking at his fingers and palms, desperate for more.

With a groan he drew out of her, his cock still hard as rock, and buried his face into the sopping folds between her thighs. She gasped, her breasts rising and falling like moons. With one hand he steadied himself on the floor, with the other he fondled one of her breasts, pinching and squeezing her nipples until they were like pebbles beneath her skin. He pressed his mouth along her lips, his tongue flicking and darting among warm, wet flesh. She tasted of arousal; she tasted sweet; she tasted of his salty seed. She stuck to the roof of his mouth and to the surface of his tongue. He began to suck at her clit, gently at first then hungrily. Anna grasped at the window curtains in response, which fell with a muffled thud and a clatter as the curtain rod banged against the window.

Hans collapsed, breathless, beside the princess, who was gasping desperately for air. He watched the rise and fall of her chest, the rosy flush that had claimed her cheeks and was now creeping down her neck. He marvelled at the way her skin hollowed at her collarbones, at the way her hair fanned around her face. He felt her delicate, childlike hands link with his larger, stronger ones as she turned to face him.

“Do you think they heard us?”

Hans grinned.

He could get used to this.


End file.
